SLAVE!
by Severus's Dark Angel
Summary: Hermione is accused of betraying the light, and the only way she can avoid Azkaban is if someone vouches for her. What happens when Snape does? Will he do it out of the kindness of his heart, or does he have other intentions? ONESHOT! Review Please.


**Summary: Hermione is accused of betraying the light, if someone will vouch for her at the Wizengamot trial, then she will be set free. But, she will be that persons slave. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of J.K. Rowling just the sick twisted plot.**

* * *

SLAVE! 

Hermione Jane Granger, 18, survivor of the War and once a proud know-it-all Gryffindor, was currently sitting before the Wizengamot being accused of betraying her best friend, Harry Potter. After Harry died, taking Voldemort with him, everything went downhill for Hermione. Her other best friend, Ron Weasley, left the country, along with his girlfriend, Lavender Brown. Ginny, Harry's girlfriend was now in St. Mungos, in the psych ward, after having to watch her boyfriend, and love die. Remus had finally gotten married with Tonks, and they were now living in the States. Hogwarts was opened, and would continue to stay that way, from now on. Snape was found to be innocent of killing Dumbledore that fateful night. Turns out, Dumbledore was dying anyway from Slytherins ring. Snape was now Deputy Headmaster at Hogwarts, while McGonagall was Headmistress.

Hermione looked around the court room, her eyes fearful, but she was determined to get herself out of this. She has been through worse, for crying out loud.

"Hermione Jane Granger, you have been brought here with charges of betraying Harry Potter, how do you plead?" Said the Chief Wizengamot.

"Not guilty." Hermione replied.

"We have evidence to prove that you were the one to leak information to You-Know-Who that lead to Harry Potters death." The Chief said. Hermione stubbornly held back the tears that were threatening to fall. _Who would do this to me? All I want now out of life is to just be left alone._ She thought desperately. "And unless someone vouches for you you will be sent to Azkaban, and possibly be given the Dementors Kiss."

Hermione closed her eyes wishing that this was just a horrible dream that she would wake up from. But unfortunately, it wasn't. It was real, and the only way that she would get out of this is if someone vouches for her, which she highly doubt that they will. All her friends are either dead, or out of the country, or unresponsive. Just when she thought that no one would speak up for her, and that all hope was lost, a person spoke up. It was a voice that she hadn't heard in a while, and thought that she wouldn't ever have to hear it again.

It was the voice of Severus Snape. Her old Potions Master, Hermione hadn't seen him since Voldemorts downfall.

"I will vouch for Miss Granger." He said in his classroom voice, smooth, and menacing. Hermione shook her head. Why would he vouch for her? He hated her.

"If you're sure, Hermione Jane Granger, you are now bound to one Severus Salazar Snape, until he wants to release you. That is all for the day. Goodbye." And with that, everyone filed out of the room except for Snape, Hermione looked at him apprehensively, as she walked over to him.

"Do try to hurry up Miss Granger." He said "I do not wish to be here longer than it is necessary." He grabbed her hand and they both apparated out of the Ministry, and infront of a pleasant looking cottage.

"Professor, why did you vouch for me? I figured you would be pleased to know that the 'insufferable know-it-all' would be gone." Hermione asked. Snape stared at her.

"Surely you can't seriously be asking that question. Miss Granger, you have one of the most intelligent minds in the wizarding world. I'm sure that no one would want it to go to waste." He answered. Hermione smirked at him.

"Is that some sort of compliment sir?" she asked. Snape rolled his eyes.

"Of course not it wouldn't be in my nature to compliment a Gryffindor, now would it?" He said sarcastically, while pulling her inside. Hermione looked around, the living room looked nice. It was very homey.

He showed her around the house. The dining room, bathroom, kitchen, living room, they finally reached the bedroom. Hermione noticed there was only one room. She kept the look of apprehensiveness off her face.

"This is where you, and I will sleeping. I do not wish to hear complaints so please don't give me any. I don't have a second bedroom and the couch downstairs is terribly uncomfortable." Snape said. Hermione nodded, at least he wouldn't be asking her to have sex with him. She hoped. "Now because you are bound to me, I have the power to make you do anything I want you to do." Hermione looked at him in shock. So much for that. "I want you to agree to come and be a teacher at Hogwarts. Minerva can't be Headmistress, and Transfiguration teacher. The stress is pushing her over the limit." Snape said. Hermione sighed in relief.

"Okay." she said. Snape nodded.

"Now there is one other thing that I have to deal with." He said, and he pressed her up against a nearest wall, and pressed his lips to hers, his tongue exploring her mouth. Hermione tensed up, and started struggling against him, to no avail. He was too strong for her, and her body was betraying her by enjoying this kind of attention, and she started kissing him back with as much fervor as he was. "Well, Miss Granger, you are making this alot easier for the both of us." Snape said against her mouth.

"Don't blame me blame my stupid body." Hermione snapped. Snape chuckled.

"So you mean you wouldn't like it if I did this," He said as he moved his hand under her shirt and took a hold of her right breast. Hermione gasped, and Snape saw that as a sign to start kissing her again.

He kissed her harder and pressed her more into the wall. Almost against her will, Hermione's hands shot up to his hair and she entangled them there. Severus groaned into her mouth and she couldn't help but smirk triumphantly. Severus rubbed Hermione's nipple to a fine point and then suddenly pulled back. Hermione gasped as the warmth of Severus' mouth was pulled away from her but suddenly her shirt was lifted clean off her body in one swift motion. He slid down her body to her breasts. He gently squeezed and pinched one while he flicked his tongue over the other. Hermione moaned and tightened her grip in his hair as she tilted her head back.

Severus made his way back up to Hermione's ear and as he nibbled on it, he said, "Do you like that…Hermione?"  
Her mouth went dry when said her name in that sexy, suave, wanton voice. "Mm-hmm, yeah," she whispered in pure ecstasy. She felt her knees becoming weak and her core pulsate with want.

"Come, I want you to do something for me," Severus said, leading her over to the bed. She followed, forgetting all about her toplessness; mesmerized by his skilled touch and suave voice.

She didn't understand why she hadn't recognized it before. "Oh yeah, because I was a student," she thought to herself. "Well, I'm not anymore."

Severus sat on the edge of the bed but as Hermione was about to sit he stopped her and pulled her down between his knees.

"Are you a virgin, Hermione?" He asked bluntly. She was stunned at the question but nodded her answer. "Well then, today is your lucky day," he continued as he began stroking her hair. "I have a surprise for you, but first we must get you out of those uncomfortable clothes." He pulled her to her feet and pushed her out a few feet. He looked her up and down, taking full notice of her naked breasts. "We're going to play a type of… game, of sorts. Now, whatever I tell you to do you must do it in the sexiest way possible. Got it?" He said with his eyes locked on hers. She nodded again, still paralyzed by his sexual power. "Good, now let your hair down," he commanded. He decided to give her an easy one to start off with; she seemed not to be all together there.

Hermione smirked as she reached one hand behind her head and pulled out her hair-tie. As her hair began to fall she shook her head so that it would fall around her face instead of staying put. She licked her lips provocatively and some strands stuck to them.

Severus was amazed that one simple movement could have such an effect on him. What's more amazing is how Hermione takes direction in the bedroom. He would've thought since all her time at school as an insufferable know-it-all and her place in the Order, the war as well, would've made her an impossible barrier to get around. He vaguely wondered if anything could've broken her spirit, but he decided this was not the time or place to dwell on that kind of mood killer. She was here to entertain him, not use him as a personal handkerchief and crying post. Severus smirked to mask his musings as he said, "Very good, now remove your skirt."

Without faltering, Hermione undid the button and unzipped the zipper. With a sexy fake surprised look on her face she let the skirt fall to the floor in a heap. Severus grinned and nodded simply to her underwear, indicating she was to take them off. For the first time since this little game, Hermione's heart skipped. She knew what would come next after that and she was afraid. This was all too surreal for her and she frowned as she lowered her head shyly.

"Oh come now, Hermione, don't bashful. I helped you out of your little dilemma, so the least you could do is to show your gratitude," Severus said mischievously.  
Hermione shifter her eyes nervously but grabbed her panties hesitantly. In a swift movement she pulled them down and discarded them. Severus looked her up and down and licked his lips hungrily. "Come to me," he said huskily as he stood. Remembering her role, but still a bit nervous, Hermione strutted over to him. Severus stood and said, "Now, I want you to undress me. Can you do that?"

Hermione nodded and started by brushing her hands over his chest to his shoulders, bringing his coat up with them. She slid the coat off and it fell to the floor. Next she unclasped his belt and slipped it off his hips. Then, she pulled his shirt out of his pants where it had been tucked then unbuttoned it from top to bottom. Gripping the hem of his shirt, she tugged at it and it too was forgotten on the floor. She skimmed her eyes over his chest and then looked up into his eyes. She lightly trailed her fingers over his chest and down the dark patch that disappeared beneath his pants. Still looking into his eyes she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Severus stared into her eyes with an unreadable expression on his face. Hermione lowered herself to the floor, taking his pants along with her.

Severus stepped out of the pants and captured Hermione's hands as she was reaching for his boxers. "I think that will suffice," he said as he set her on the bed. She gulped as he began to crawl on top of her. Her breathing became slightly erratic as he started kissing her neck. He pushed her back, gently laying her atop the soft pillows. Hermione could his erection, not to mention the heat radiating off it, rubbing against her naked core. She moaned as the feeling increased and she dug her nails into his bare shoulders. Severus groaned and hissed, "Not so hard, unless you like it that way."

His clear innuendo was enough to loosen her grip. "Sorry," she whispered. Severus captured her lips in a fiery kiss that told more tan just lustfulness but passion, as well. Suddenly he pushed his hips against hers and she gasped. He did it again but she moaned this time and he smirked. Feeling she was ready for him, he sat up and removed his boxers. "I-Is this going to hurt?" She asked nervously.

He frowned a bit but said, "A bit, but it'll subside quickly. I'll go slowly so you can get used to it but don't expect this sympathy in the future. Are you ready?" She nodded and set herself for what was to come.

Slowly, Severus pushed himself into Hermione's tight untouched opening. Immediately, she felt the burning sensation of herself being stretched. She screamed out, shut her eyes tightly, and held onto Severus as if for dear life. He pushed himself further and waited until Hermione got comfortable. After a while, he was all the way inside her and he pulled out a bit but pushed back in again. Hermione gasped and he repeated the process. She gasped again but added a moan in there. Severus grinned as he began pumping faster. Soon,

Hermione was moaning and groaning with every thrust he made and she began to feel this tingling sensation staring to build. All of a sudden, it went away and she moaned in annoyance"Go faster," she breathed and Severus obliged. "Harder," she whimpered when she was just out of reach of that exquisite feeling. Severus slammed his hips hard into her and suddenly she screamed, "Yes, oh Merlin yes! Ah, Severus yes!"As Hermione was in the middle of her orgasm, Severus felt his coming and with a grunt and one last thrust he released himself. Severus rolled over as both he and Hermione calmed their breathing.

Hermione rolled over and laid across his chest. She looked at him as she smiled. Severus laid on his back with his arms behind his head. He stared down at Hermione as she stared back.

"What?' He said after a while.

"Nothing, that was amazing," she said with a contented sigh.

"Yeah? Just wait until next time when everyone else is here," he said as he stroked her hair.

Hermione shot up and gazed at him in disbelief, "Everyone else!?"

Severus sat up and looked at her in the same disbelieving gaze. "Why, Miss Granger, I AM still friends with Lucius Malfoy and a couple of other ex-Death Eaters. You can't expert me to be selfish, now can you?" He asked with fake innocence.

"When it comes to Death Eaters… um ex-Death Eaters, yes I do," she huffed and crossed her arms over her crest. Severus smirked at her.

"I hope you realize that I was just kidding, I have no intentions of sharing you with the others. You are mine, and mine alone." He said, and started kissing her again.

* * *

AN: I would just like to say THANK YOU to EntrancableFairy for helping me write this. I am deeply grateful for her help. I hope you guys like this, this is my first story. Don't forget to Review! 


End file.
